


SkyrimStuck

by TeaTones



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Dunmer - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Khajiit - Freeform, M/M, Nightingale - Freeform, Raven Rock, Slow Burn, Solstheim, Thieves Guild, male asexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, the newest leader of the Thieves Guild, appointed Nightingale, and Khaijit/Dunmer half-breed. Though you are not a legal citizen of Skyrim, reigning from the poverty stricken town of Raven Rock located at the main shipping port of Solstheim; you are very much immersed in the politics of Skyrim.Now you find yourself completely stripped of everything from your armor and weapons, to your books, keys, and potions. Replacing that with a pair of tattered prison cloths and a set of handcuffs.





	1. Death Row

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rather short chapter compared to some of my other works (this being four letter sized pages vs my usual 20+ pages I typically submit). I think for this story I might keep it that way, this giving me the opportunity to submit updates more frequently! This will fluctuate with each chapter depending on the story arch I'm on, and believe me, there will be a lot that I want to cover quest wise. Anyways thank you so much for giving this a read, comments/critiques are total welcome and encouraged as this both helps me improve my writing as well as motivates me to continue!

Your name is Karkat Vantas, the newest leader of the Thieves Guild, appointed Nightingale, and Khaijit/Dunmer half-breed. Though you are not a legal citizen of Skyrim, reigning from the poverty stricken town of Raven Rock located at the main shipping port of Solstheim; you are very much immersed in the politics of Skyrim.

Despite all of this, you are still surprised with your current set of circumstances. Of course you just so happened to be traveling outward from Windhelm at the wrong moment. Of course you happened to _not_ notice the people leaving the hold before you. And worst of all, you ended up unintentionally following Ulfric Stormcloak and a few of his men into an ambush lead by the empire; landing you being captured under the assumption that you were with him.

Now you find yourself completely stripped of everything from your armor and weapons, to your books, keys, and potions. Replacing that with a pair of tattered prison cloths and a set of handcuffs.

You could say that you were filled with dread at the suden knowledge that on this day you were on your way to the executioner's block. However, dread wasn't quite the feeling you would pick. It felt more like an out of body experience, it felt unreal. That this couldn't possibly be happening. You still had so much left to do, you had so many plans in motion that now abruptly halted as the cold spear of death jammed itself in the finely tuned cogs that was your life.

You hardly noticed the other prisoners packed in the horse drawn carriage, the rocks and bumps in the road that the wheels passed over, nore the fact that you were being spoken to by one of its passengers. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky to interfere with its annoyingly cheary splendore. You hated that the day seemed so calm and comforting, refused to accept that the rest of the world would continue on its regular schedule despite the fact that _you_ of all people where going to die.

The heavily wooded surroundings slowly thinned out as the carriage moved onward from the wilderness to the town of Helgan. It is only after they passed through the town’s gait that you finally came to your senses. Instead of feeling absolutely nothing, you began to feel overstimulated, the sound of your heart beat hammering irregularly in your sensitive ears causing them to twitch downward, the abrupt halt of the carriage; and even more so the sight of the executioner's block.

 _‘So this is how it ends.’_ you think to yourself.

Birds were chirping, chickens were clucking, the distant sound of a dogs bark and the sound of wind rustling through leaves.

The cart was unloading, and as people came off one of the guards checked off the names of each prisoner who was scheduled for execution today. Of course you had absolutely no pity for the Ulfric, the leader of the Stormcloaks whose cause was built purely through that of racism and disdain for any non-nord being living in Skyrim. It was that fact that had you feeling cheated. How could the Empire possibly think you were apart of the Stormcloaks? A fucking hybrid nonetheless. Of both their least favored races! No ounce of your body contained any trace of Nord for fucks sake! That for sure had to be obvious. Even if you did have some semblance of Nord blood, that didn’t wright off the fact that you were a mere half-breed.

That had to be it though. Being a half-breed. Unfortunately the people of Skyrim are a lot less accepting of mixing of different races than Solstheim is. You suppose poverty doesn't discriminate, There everyone was in the same sinking ship.

“You-” the Guard looked up from her list of prisoners and focused on you, “-ah, whatever you are.” she cleared her throat, “What is your name?”

“Karkat Vantas.” you spoke your first words since you awoke in a jail cell this morning.

The guard scanned her list for a moment, looked back up to you, then called another guard over. Your keen ears pick up her whispering, “I don’t see him on the list.” 

This had your ears perking up a bit an gave you a tiny glimmer of hope, they obviously don’t know of your history as a member of the thieves guild; you payed off enough guards to ensure of that. So they have absolutely no grounds to execute you! You had a small glimmer of hope. 

The other guard grunted, “Kill him anyways, you never know with khajiits.” then walked back to his position on the other side of the carriage. 

Everything came crashing down at that moment. Ears flat against the sides of your head once more as true fear began to set in. 

 _‘Run, get away, you don't belong here you don't belong here you don't belong here yoU DON'T BELONG HERE GOD YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE NOT LIKE THIS’_  

Your thoughts were running wild in your head. You consider how fast you would have to run, what route you would have to take, god anything to get you out of this situation!

 _‘Duck behind the wagon and book it behind the potions shop run in zig-zags through the woods to avoid arrows-'_  you turn and look to see a guard positioned behind you blocking that rout, ' _All eyes were already on you so sneaking away wouldn't work here. Think of other routs-’_  

You were taken out of your thoughts by shouting, eyes immediately shooting to one of the other prisoners, “I don’t belong here! I don’t deserve to die!” the prisoner began booking it down the street heading for the town exit. 

“Get him! Shoot him down!” The guard taking names shouted as her fellow guardsman drew their bows. All it took was a singly arrow through the back of the heart, and just like that the man fell to his knees and soon thereafter his body smacked against the cobblestone road with a sickening thud. 

It’s hopeless. Today you were going to die… 

The first man was escorted up to the chopping block, dropped to his knees, and bowed his head bearing his neck to the executioner. 

The ax was effortlessly lifted above the prisoners body.

One second passed.

Two Seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

Then suddenly the ax came down and his head dropped like a dead weight into the basket below.

 _‘How morbid’_   you thought, briefly wondering what they do with the heads afterwards; then deciding you didn’t want to think about it.

The prisoners body was lifted and dragged away by two guards stationed by the executioner and tossed carelessly onto the cart you came here on.

“You’re next, Khajiit.” Came the gruff voice of the guards coming back from the carriage, snagging you by both forearms and pushing you towards the block to meet your grim end. You hesitate for a moment in front of the block, staring down the guard next to it wielding the ax. Your eyes pleading, mouth tightly shut. Her face was covered by an executioner's mask, her eyes cold and focused.

A sharp kick to the back of your knees sends you falling to the ground, lining up with the block and ax, ready for decapitation. Your eyes focus on the head in the basket and gulp. The sight, had this not been the end, would probably result in some kind of psychological scarring. Sure you've seen your fair share of dead bodies, but you’ve never stuck around long enough to actually take in the dead remains.

One second passed. You notice a long, large passing shadow from over head, too big to be cast by an ax or person.

Two seconds passed. Your ears pick up the loudest roar you’ve ever heard, the wind starts to whip around, blowing dirt and debris into the air.

Three seconds passed. The fucking earth shook, knocking the executioner on her back as the ax came clattering to the ground. You shoot up to your feet and look frantically around as everyone in the town dispersed, screaming rang out within the town, cattle rampaged in an effort to escape. Fire shot down from behind you with a terrifying shriek, engulfing the potion shop as well as neighboring buildings as the wind began to whip around once more. The horse drawn carriage was gone. Quickly, you turn around to see what was happening.

Your body froze and your blood ran cold. In that instance, you have never been more terrified in your life. That’s saying something as you were, just moments before, staring eye to eye a decapitated head in a basket while you waited to follow a similar fate.

Atop the Jarl’s rooftop stood a being both threatening as much as it was deadly. Its large clawed feet gouging massive holes in its perch and tearing off its shingles. In its teeth, the body of the executioner was being crushed; already hanging limp and lifeless.

On the day you were scheduled to be executed along the side of Ulfric Stormcloak, a beast swooped down from the heavens and decimated the town of Helgan.

Towering over you from the Jarl’s rooftop and staring you down, was the first dragon to appear in decades.


	2. Karkat: Fight the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a change in narration, just to let you know! I'll do that from chapter to chapter as characters get introduced etc.

By the time Karkat had the sense to turn and run for his life, the dragon took to the air once more; dropping what little remains left of the executioner as it consumed what was caught in its dagger like teeth. His bare feet stumbled over impurities in the cobblestone road, nearly buckling at the knees before he caught himself with his bound hands and took to the nearest watchtower.

This was a risky decision on his part, to try and take refuge among the imperial guards. However the smarter part of him knew that the brick and mortar tower was his best bet at taking shelter from the fire already engulfing the towns wooden buildings.

_‘Only a few more feet’_

Out of the corner of his eye, Karket picked up on a child who was trapped beneath a shops fallen support beam. For a brief moment, his mind flashes back to a younger version of himself from when he lived in Solstheim. From when his homeland was devastated by Miraak’s cultists, his home was burned down, and inside stood a terrified and helpless younger version of himself.

A split second decision snapped through his mind that had him looking towards the sky to locate the dragon. The ground shook once more as it landed atop a building on the other side of the hold. Swiftly Karkat changed gears and sprinted towards the post, hoisting the higher end of it up with the chain of his handcuffs; giving the kid enough room pull herself out.

“Kid!” Karkat shouted as she scrambled out from under the post. Using his foot to push the log from his cuffs, he nudged the kid in the right direction, “Get to the watchtower, the guards can protect you!” And with that both ran as fast as they could, just making it through the doorway before hearing another bone chilling cry of another of the dragons victims.

The tower was already becoming cramped with townsfolk and guards. The guards were guiding citizens to the lower cellar accessed through a hatch in the center of the room. The ones who weren't on crowd control were readying their bows and preparing for a fight. One guard, however, noticed Karkat’s presence and called out to his fellow guards.

_‘Fucking nuts’_

“Oh no you don’t!” He felt two guards grab him by the arms once more and drag him back to the entrance.

“Fuck! Wait!” he shouted as he twisted and turned in their grip in an attempt to free himself, “No please don’t do this!” blind terror ripped itself through Karkat's body.

“The world will be better without scum like you running loose!” The other shouted as he was unceremoniously tossed out of the tower and came clattering to the ground.

_‘Calm yourself Karkat’_

Once more, he jumped back up on his feet and frantically looked around the crumbling town searching for any possibility of survival.

_‘Fuck, Karkat just think!’_

He sprinted through the streets looking this way and that, any sign of shelter, anything that could save his sorry ass. But the fire was getting to be too overwhelming, the buildings were crumbling around him. He couldn't escape.

From above him he heard the dragons thunderous call, wind whipping ashes and debris up from the ground and fueling the already raging fire.

_‘Think. You can't run or hide. You’ll have to try and fight. But first you needed to get these cuffs off and find something to fight with! After all, at this moment his only options was to fight or die.’_

He came to an abrupt halt near the execution yard and took in every building that surrounded it. Potions, Guards barracks, the Jarl's quarters, residential buildings, Blacksmith-

_‘The blacksmith!’_

Karkat skirted around fallen rubble and bodies of prisoners and townsfolk as he crossed through the opening and towards the blacksmiths. The building was pretty worse for where at the moment, part of the ceiling had caved in engulfing half the building in fire. The doorway was still closed, becoming blocked off by a flipped horse carriage. Immediately he sprinted around the building in search of a new opening.

Unfortunately for him, the dragon had caught sight of him and landed in the center of the yard and began moving towards him at an alarming rate. He had two options, become dragon food or dive through the shop window and chance serious cuts and possible burning to death.

The glass burst and clattered to the floor as his body crashed through the window just in time to avoid becoming a charred carcass. A powerful blast of fire plummeted down the small ally causing the windows on this side of the building to rupture inward under the extreme heat.

Inside the building, the heat was smoldering and borderline unbearable. His body was covered in burns from the fire inside as well as gashes filled with protruding shards of glass from his skin. His body hurt all over, but he couldn't give up now. He had to make it through this! For Mara’s sake, he had people expecting him to come home!

From the floor Karkat took in his new surroundings within the blacksmiths building. As luck would have it, the area were the roof had caved inward was only on the main floor and sparing the main counter. He crawled his way across the floor and towards it, hopefully he could find something to break the cuffs.

Behind the counter hiding away on one of the lower shelves Karkat noticed a bunch of pieces of thin metal.

_‘LOCK PICKS!’_

Against his better judgment he reached out with both hands and grabbed one, wincing when the hot mettle burned his hands. This was going to be unpleasant, but he had to pull through. Either deal with more burns or sit here and face one of two options: Suffocate and die in this building, or burn to death first.

He gripped the hot metal once more, ignoring the way the cuffs themselves started to sear into his skin. He fiddled around with the pick for a few seconds before giving up unlocking it that way, and put the pic in his mouth and used his hands to steady the cuffs. Soon enough the first lock came loose with a satisfying pop.

_‘I’m not the leader of the thieves guild for nothing!’_

Another roar sounded from outside the building and the ground shook one more as the dragon presumably took to the sky. The building teetered unsettlingly to the left as a result.

The air was only getting thinner and thinner as the seconds ticked away. Ignoring the other lock for the moment, he dropped the pick and looked quickly for a way out. Any weapons he found here would likely be buried under rubble, or on their way to becoming molten magma anyways. So leaving would be his best bet.

He pulled himself up to his feet once again, each limb feeling like a pincushion. But he had to continue forward. His eyes narrowed as he looked around for a possible exit, finally falling on a new gaping hole in the building that opened up as a result of it starting to crumble in on itself.

Karkat sprinted across glass and hot coals, ignoring his burning bare feet, and finally exited the building. He was back in the execution yard once more. Outside, guards had begun to shoot at the dragon, not having much success with simple bows and arrows but still persisting through it. Keen eyes scanned the yard, remembering the ax that had been dropped, the one intended to end his life. He caught sight of it and ran as best he could, along the way attempting to pull out some of the larger pieces of glass.

Boy oh boy was he a bit worse for wear. At this point he didn't know what was gonna do him in first, blood loss, fire, or being eaten alive. Either way he persisted.

With burned hands, Karkat snatched up the large two handed ax and scanned for his enemy. As if the dragon knew of his intent, it swooped down and landed in the center of the clearing, letting loose a mighty roar, its way of accepted his challenge.

With one final gulp, Karkat charged at the beast. He jumped up just in time to avoid its tail which had lashed around, trying to knock him off his feet; then once more to avoid its recoil. Around him Guards took to getting a safe distance away and continued shooting arrows; not many managing to make a hit. Yet another obstacle.

Karkat lashed out with his ax, cutting into its bicep. The dragons cry of pain reverberated through the burning town before a flap of its wings sent him tumbling backwards.

_‘Common, you’ve fought some scary shit before. Think of a plan, you can do this! What’s the quickest way to kill? Its heart, but that could be really complicated. How about its throat? Certainly an easier target.’_

Adrenalin was now fully immersed in his system, he didn't pay any mind to his injuries, it was now or never. He charged once more toward the dragon, head spinning. He had a plan, he could do this.

He darted around the dragon and used the execution block as leverage and leaped onto its back, swinging his ax downward and hooking it into its skin. The dragon wailed and shook its body, flapping its wings in an attempt to get him off. In the distance, he faintly heard the guards begin to cheer.

Before he could be knocked off, he removed the ax from its place, sprinted up its back. In one quick and calculated movement, Karkat hooked his arm on the back on its neck, swung under and toar the ax across its throat.

He landed on the ground, not gracefully, but still managed to stay on his feet. The dragon thrashed about for a few final moments before it dropped.

Karkat's body felt weak, injuries finally catching up to him. He dropped the ax, which came clattering once more to the cobblestone road.

He hardly noticed the dragon's body ignite behind him.

He hardly noticed the guards cheering.

He slowly turned around, head spinning, and looked at the crowd.

He felt a burst of energy from the dragon pass through him.

” 

“Fuck you guys.” he all but mumbled before falling back and hitting the ground.

Karkat was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to update this rather quickly! Again its a shorter chapter than I would usually do, but this only means i can continue updating at a quicker pace. Next chapter will be a bit longer, so please be patient! I promise it will get done!


	3. Karkat: Get your fucking shit back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go choke on a sweet roll, you sniveling piece of Nordic shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter jumps ahead to when Karkat meats up with Jarl Balgruuf to say a dragon attacked Helgan. As you may have noticed, this story doesn't quite follow along with the main story line of the mane quest. I may or may not bring this particular story along the path to defeating Alduin. 
> 
> I don't want to spoil too much but this story will be heavily influenced by the black books and the Dedric prince of knowledge. 
> 
> ALSO!! I'm very sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I just recently moved into an apartment and between packing and unpacking, things have been a bit hectic. I hope to now move to a weekly updating schedule.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and to simply say you were pissed would be the understatement of the fucking century. Though you survived the dragon attack, and you also get to live, they have absolutely no idea of where they put your things when they were confiscated. This is how you found yourself in Whiterun, and though probably not wise, arguing with it’s Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

“I don’t give a skeever’s shit caked ass what the Grey beards want with me, let alone what you want from me,” you all but shout at him ears drawn back in irritation, “I won't do a godsdamn thing for either of you until you ass lickers find what you did with all my fucking shit!” 

The Jarl was speechless, his bearded jaw dropped and eyes wide. His bodyguard Irileth had her hand on her sword, simply waiting for her Jarls command to strike and she would. 

After a long moment, the Jarl finally spoke, “Ok.” he looked to one of his guards and gestured for them to come over. They spoke quietly back and forth for a while before the guard finally left, passing between you and Balgruuf and heading towards the guards quarters.

“Your request has been heard,” he started, “We shall do what we can to locate your things. Give us some time and we can have them brought here for you. In the meantime you will be compensated while you wait. We have an available house for you to stay in, and will also provide you with cloths for the time being, along with some gold for food and drink.”

“Sounds reasonable,” You speak in a more neutral toan, “How long, exactly, will it take for my things to be brought back to me?”

Balgruuf considered this for a moment before speaking up, “Give us a week.”

You held up one hand, pointer finger raised skyward, “Ok, you have one week.”

“Once more, on behalf of the imperials, I sincerely apologize for the circumstances of which you were brought here today. I thank you as well for helping save Helgan. And as further thanks you will be gifted the title of Thane along with a house jarl to aid you on further journeys.”

This was considerably a lot more that what you were expecting to be given, not that you were going to deny any of these gifts. You were still pretty pissed about not having your things, however as long as they will be returned, things would be fine.

“Thank you.”

You wait in the main dining area while you wait for things to be arranged, mindlessly breaking off bits of taffy and eating it. The clothes you were given were too fancy and pompous for your liking. Though they held high social standing, you fucking hated it. 

Eventually your house jarl came, bringing with him the keys to the house you both would now be staying in, along with a sack of gold coins to get you through the week. He looked a bit surprised to see you, probably not expecting a thane of Whiterun to be a mut.

“Hello my Thane-”

“Oh don’t give me that crap,” you huff out after standing up and taking the keys and coin, “It makes me sound pretentious and stuck-up. My name is Karkat.”

He was dumbfounded for a moment before cracking a smile and snorting. “Ok, hello Karkat, I’m John.” 

His hair is black and wavy, sweeping across his forehead and to the side. He was at least a head taller than you, and you try not to let that irritate you, but like hell it doesn't. He’s wearing light armor, with a warhammer strapped to his back. 

“Anyways, I have no idea where this house of mine is here,” you poked through the coin purse, pretty impressed with how much you were given, “So let’s go find it.” you tagged on as you turned towards the mane exit.

“Oh wow, another person here to kiss my fathers boots.” called a young boy who sat between columns lining the stairs to the exit.

Without even looking his way you call back, “Go choke on a sweet roll, you sniveling piece of Nordic shit.” before finally pushing open the doors to Whiterun.

John followed suit, “Dude that was the Jarls son.” from the sound of Johns voice you could tell he was, at the very least, amused.

“Jarls son or not,” you shoot him a look over your shoulder, “He’s still a piece of shit.” You start to make your way down the steps. John cracks a smile at that, a genuine radiating smile. 

“Yeah he is.” He agrees, “I just wouldn't say it to his face. Not that the Jarl would care too much about it. His kids give everyone who enters Dragons Reach the same attitude.” 

“God I hate kids.” You grumble.

At the bottom of the steps you enter a circle of houses and a church. A large tree stood proudly in the center, surrounded by benches and blue mountain flowers. The walk way around it was made up of well worn cobblestone with small weeds sprouting between rocks. Along the outer rim of the circle, a wooden terrace with large spaces between columns enclosed the space.

In an auditorium like spot across from you, a man preaches of the ways of Marra. He went for the most part unnoticed by the passers by, yet on and on he preached. You were briefly reminded of your father, and your older brother.

Kankri was still back in Solsthim, and as annoying as he was to be around, you still missed him like crazy. He was the only family you had left. All you two had left was each other, and he was patiently waiting for your return. When all this is done and over with, you will go back. You planned on bringing all the money you had earned while fighting your way up in the ranks of the thieves guild; You’ll give it to Kankri so he can continue with his research. 

All you wanted was to see Raven Rock prosper once more.

You wanted to make your father proud.

Of course he wouldn't approve the method you chose to earn said money. But it worked nonetheless. At least you didn't join the Dark Brotherhood and earn your money by shedding blood. He would be very disappointed in you then.

As you both made your way around the circle, John took the lead and lead you to your new house. After everything you had endured in the last few days, you only had one thing in mind; and that was sleep.

You both walked down yet another flight of stairs, this time coming to a circle of vendor booths, selling all things ranging from jewelry, to cured meats and cheeses. Kids ran through the streets playing tag as they weaved between other pedestrians. One bumped into you and you had all you could do  _ not _ to shoot them a glare. Instead you settled for flattening your ears to the side and locking eyes with John. You gave him a look which only emphasised your previous statement. He only gave you an amused smirk back.

_ I hate kids. _

The little shit was enjoying your struggle! What a bastard. 

Finally we came upon Breeze home, the place you would be staying for the next week or so. It was much smaller than your manner, but it will have to do. The first stop you'd be making would be there to get your dog and equipt John with better suited armor and weapons. Not that what he had now was bad, just that what you had was  _ better _ .

Upon entering, you didn't even bother looking for your bedroom, you found a blanket in one of the cabinets by the front door and settled yourself in front of the hearth on the stone floor. Not entirely comfy, but the stones were warm and comforting. You are reminded once more of home. Of Ravenrock.

Within minutes you were fast asleep. Behind you, John only watched on with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the boys exploring Whiterun! can't wait to write about them bonding over crazy shenanigans! 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> thank you lovelies! <3


End file.
